


Our Girl

by RacingHeart



Category: Political RPF
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacingHeart/pseuds/RacingHeart
Summary: Bill and Hillary come to Huma's rescue proving that family always sticks together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been rattling around in my head for a few days.

Our Girl

 

Hillary was roused from sleep by the insistent ringing of her cell phone. It lit up the otherwise darkened bedroom, vibrating against the nightstand. She untangled herself from Bill and groped the table, finally reaching the device. 

“I thought we were over phone calls in the middle of the night.” Bill mumbled, reading the ungodly hour on the clock. “What’s that the whole reason for retirement?”

She read the name displayed on the caller id and it immediately woke her up. “Huma?” she sat up answering the phone. “What’s wrong?”

Bill could hear the sobbing coming from the other end of the line. He reached over and turned on the lamp, suddenly as wide awake as his wife. 

“Just calm down.” Hillary said softly. “It’s okay, just take a few deep breaths.” She listened through sobs as Huma tried to explain what was going on. “Where are you? Where’s the baby?” tears swelled up in Hillary’s eyes. “Just try to remain calm, okay? Bill and I are coming. We’ll be there as soon as we can.”

The former President was on his feet before his wife could end the call. “That son of a bitch.” he said, pulling on a pair of jeans. “I’m going to kill that bastard.”

Hillary was up and dressing. “Well we can decide all that in the car.” she was half serious. “Let’s just get over there and bring Huma and Jordan back with us. We’ll figure out the rest later.”

He pulled his shirt over his head. “She should have never stayed with him.”

“She was pregnant, she was trying to do what was best for her family.” she replied. “But I’ll be damned if she stays this time.”

Their past came rushing back to Bill. “I’m sorry, Hillary.”

She waved him off. “This is a completely different situation.” she told him. “You and I both made mistakes. we’re one in a million that could fight our way through it. Not everyone is as lucky as we’ve been.”

“And I thank God for that every day.”

“Besides we always want better for our children.” she said. “And I just don’t see this ending any other way.”

He took her hand in his. “Let’s go get our girl.” 

/////

The car ride was mostly silent. Hillary could practically hear the wheels turning in her husband’s head. His jaw was clenched and she knew that nothing good could come out of him going into the situation angry and ready to explode. 

“Relax, darling.” her hand covered hers. “Let’s not do anything we’ll regret later.”

“I want so badly to punch him in the face.”

Hillary sighed. “Me too.” she agreed. “We’re not going to make a scene though. Promise me?”

“I promise.” he replied. “We’re just going to get Huma and Jordan’s stuff together and get out of there. I hate to see her hurt, Hillary. She’s like a daughter.”

“I know, darling.” she played with his wedding band. “We’ll protect them at all costs.”

Two Secret Service agents stood on either side of the Clinton’s as they took the elevator up to the tenth floor. You could have heard a pin drop it was so quiet. The door dinged and opened, Hillary stepped out first followed by the three men. She knocked on the apartment door and it was swiftly opened by Anthony. 

“Oh, look, mommy and daddy are here.” he closed in on Hillary, but she pushed him to the side and made her way into the apartment. Her only concerns being Huma and the baby.

Hillary made her way through the apartment and into the master bedroom where she found Huma crying inside the walk-in closet. She was sitting against the wall, her knees pulled up to her chest. It wasn’t much different from a situation Huma had found her in many years ago. She lowered herself down to the floor next to her. “It’s going to be okay.” she wrapped her arms around her and Huma rested her head on Hillary’s shoulder. “Just let it out, let it all out.”

“Thank you for coming.” she wiped at her eyes. “I just didn’t know what to do.”

Hillary stroked her hair. “You don’t have to figure anything out right now.” she said, softly. “Let’s get your things together and we’ll go home to Chappaqua.”

Bill eyed Anthony as he paced back and forth, spouting out excuses and conspiracy theories, and half-assed explanations. He saw slivers of himself in Anthony, but at least Bill could own up to what he had done. Had admitted the truth and gotten help for his issues. He tried every day to be a better man not only for Hillary but for himself as well. 

“Let’s not make this any harder than it has to be.” Bill told him. “Why don’t you go into your office and stay until we leave.”

“No.” he said, loudly. “I’m not going to just stand idly by while you take my family away from me.”

“Nobody is taking your family away from you.” he told him. “You’ve done that all yourself.”

Hillary came back out in the living room for Bill. “Darling, could you come here a moment?” she said. “I’m going to get the baby’s stuff together.”

“Sure.” he said. “Hayes is installing the car seat in the van.”

Hillary went into the nursery and Bill into the master. Huma was packing up her stuff, randomly throwing things into open suitcases on the bed. “Just take what you’ll need for the next few days, we’ll send someone else back to get whatever you want.” Bill looked at her, she was trying so hard to hold it all together.

“Come here, sweetheart.” he opened his arms and she launched herself into his warmth. “This isn’t your fault.” he dropped a kiss into her hair. “I don’t want you to ever think that, okay. Promise me.”

“I promise.” she said through tears. “I’m so tired.”

“Let’s get you home.”

/////

Hillary pulled the blankets up over Huma. She was sure Huma had fallen asleep the moment her head had hit the pillow. She sat quietly and watched her sleep. She couldn’t help thinking about the young, bright eyed girl that started with her over fifteen years ago. And how far she had come. How far the both had come. It hurt her to see someone she loved in pain. But she would stand by whatever decision Huma made in the days to come. She left the guest room and softly pulled the door closed. 

Bill was in the master bedroom, rocking and singing to Jordan, who was cuddled up against him. The toddler was teetering in between wake and sleep. 

“She sleeping?” he asked. 

Hillary nodded. “I gave her something to help her relax.” she said. “We don’t have a crib or anything so I guess he’ll sleep with us tonight.”

The three of them settled into bed together, Jordan snuggling into Hillary with his favorite green blanket. She kissed his forehead. “Goodnight, baby.”

“Night-night.” he echoed. His eyes fluttered as Bill told him the story of the hungry caterpillar, he had memorized it when Chelsea was little. He was soon sound asleep. He pressed a kiss to Jordan’s hand. “Sleep tight.”

He looked over at Hillary. “Want some ice for that hand, baby?”

“I took some painkillers.” she replied. “The throbbing is dissipating.”

“I thought we agreed not to make a scene?"

Hillary chuckled. “I didn’t make a scene.” she replied. “I punched him on the way out of the apartment.”

“What did he say to you?”

“Don’t worry about it.” she told him. “I can take care of myself.”

Bill smiled. “That’s my girl.”

 

-Finished


End file.
